


Twilight Prince

by SmartZelda



Series: Soriku Oneshots [13]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SoRiku Day, SoRiku Week, Sora is a zora prince, Zora's Domain, riku is the twilight prince, twili!riku, zora!sora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartZelda/pseuds/SmartZelda
Summary: The Twilight Prince and one of the zora princes (both very lovesick boyfriends) meet in Lake Hylia every night.A fluffy Zora Sora and Twili Riku AU.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Soriku Oneshots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499978
Kudos: 28





	Twilight Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilMissShadow_Xion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMissShadow_Xion/gifts).



> Just for some background, this takes place in the Hyrule of Zelda Twilight Princess during an era of peace. Riku and Sora are childhood friends to lovers.
> 
> I got this in for Soriku week and Soriku day 2019 (not following a prompt) for the first time, and I'm really excited
> 
> I also wrote this for LilMissShadow_Xion who's piece of fanart inspired this work (I would definitely check it out)  
> https://www.deviantart.com/xion-shadow/art/Twilight-Princes-820654773

There's not too many guards in the domain, but it's definitely a long way from Lake Hylia. Good thing Sora happens to be a silent swimmer (when he tries), so when he dives down the waterfall into the water below and swims down Zora's River, no one seems to notice.

He eventually arrives at the waterfall that pours into lake Hylia, and his heartbeat accelerates in excitement. He gracefully dives down the waterfall into the lake below, making not a sound as his body rushes through the cool of the water, and every sensation of a graceful performance surges through his heart.

He feels like he could not feel more alive, more happy, more excited in this moment as he swims over to the piece of land hugging the wall to his left. And when he emerges from the water and walks ashore, he shifts his gaze up to the moon, softly glowing, lighting up the night along with the brightest of stars.

Truly, Lake Hylia is most beautiful at night.

Sora nearly smells him before he is swept off his feet. He knows it's him when the smell of darkness (rich dark chocolate and lavender) invades his senses.

Sora giggles as he gazes up into the face of his "kidnapper", eyes sparkling. He wraps his arms around his neck. "Riku!"

And as Riku gazes down at Sora's face, smiling, he lovingly says, "Sora."

Sora had been wrong before. Somehow, he feels even more alive, excited, overjoyed even, in the presence of his boyfriend. His boyfriend manages to make Lake Hylia even more beautiful with his presence, and Sora revels in it.

Before, Sora had to describe his mother the joy he felt, the immeasurable beauty he saw in Riku (inside and out), everything, to know that he was in love.

Forever, Sora could gaze into those sharp, yet loving, ruby eyes, run his fingers through his short, ombre orange hair (lightest shade at the top down to the darkest at the bottom), trail a finger from his pale white cheek down to his black fingertips, and kiss his, somehow, eternally soft, smooth lips.

Riku lowers his boyfriend to the ground so he can stand, and gently takes one of his smooth, pale pink hands. The darkness of the night hides his light blush as he slowly raises Sora's hand and plants a soft kiss atop it. "I seem to have captured the Twilight Prince," he jokes.

Again, Sora giggles, music to Riku's ears, and after Riku slowly lowers his hand, letting go of Sora's, Sora takes Riku's other hand in his, and plants a similar, yet sloppier kiss atop it. "And I suppose I must've been captured by a Zora Prince, haven't I?"

Riku's smile grows, and he stares at Sora, taking in all of him from his adorable smile, to his fins, to his piercing eyes, and he loses himself. He loses himself in those eyes like always does.

Sora's eyes are both as serene as Lake Hylia and as strong as the raging sea, yet somehow contain an endless expanse of sky for Riku to get lost in. Sora's eyes hold the promise of the freedom that they both so desperately desire, and Riku can do nothing but believe in them, because Sora makes him feel more free than he's ever been.

Sora chuckles. "You just gonna stand there like a creeper?"

And that brings Riku out of his Sora induced trance. "Wha-what? No. I uh- Sorry..." He rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Sora laughs, and takes both of Riku's hands in his. "Close your eyes."

"O-okay..." Riku closes his eyes as he blushes harder. _What's he going_ _to_ _do?_

Sora switches his hands to Riku's shoulders, dropping Riku's hands, and begins to lightly push him backwards.

Riku's body complies, letting Sora move him backwards, until they reach the shore of the water, nearly touching the lake.

"Sora, wh-" he begins, just as Sora gives him a hard shove backwards. He stumbles back, eyes forced open by the shock of the shove, but ends up only ankle deep in the water. He laughs, smirking, "Oh, so that's how you wanna play."

Sora bounds forward towards Riku, obviously planning to tackle Riku into the water, but Sora moves so fast that Riku can only brace himself for the impact, so he's ready when he's forced backwards, and the cool water rushes around his body, nearly taking his breath away.

When Riku surfaces, he can't help but smile at a laughing Sora and his playful smile, but he's not about to let it go yet, so he whips his arm in the water, splashing a wave of water over Sora's head.

The matchup is a very obviously unfair one. Riku's clothes and hair are soaked, sticking to his skin, and Sora's a Zora, a creature skilled at swimming that can breathe under water. Riku's fighting an uphill battle, but even then, as he and Sora return splashes, trying to create the biggest waves of water, he doesn't give up.

Sora's never seen as big of a smile on Riku's face as when they compete, and he can only guess it's the same for him. When their hearts are at odds, pushing and pulling and tugging against one another, passion against passion, they truly bring out the best in each other. Since they've known each other, each has pushed the other, their jealousy and admiration for the other fueling it all.

Sora's current strategy is to dive into the water, emerge randomly to splash Riku, then dive back, and he taunts Riku before sending a particularly big wave at him and diving back into the water, "You giving up yet?"

Riku doesn't answer. Instead, he studies Sora's movements carefully, smirking as he prepares for Sora to emerge from the lake to splash him again.

There's more than one way to win.

The instant Sora emerges from the lake, Riku lunges forward at him, winding his arms around him as he presses his lips to Sora's, hard.

 _Oh._ The splash war fades from Sora's head, and, sinking into the lake, Riku above him, his left hand quickly buries itself in Riku's hair, and he presses back, kisses back, a new competition sparked.

Sora has an infinite supply of air under the water, and boy is he going to win. With every desperate, longing kiss, he pulls Riku closer, tightens his grip on his hair, and fights for domination over their mouths.

The competition radiates intense passion, and as they go back for more and more and more and more kisses under the expansive lake, they feel as alone as they would've in a locked room. After so many years of friendship and loving, they know every inch of the other, every crevice, body and heart. Every time it gets easier and easier to fall in, become two wholes combined into one, better person. Maybe they don't need each other, but there is no denying they're better together.

But of course, no moment lasts forever, and just as quickly as they had sunk below the water into their new competition, a little bit of light peeks out over the horizon, lighting the sky a little, and Riku, out of air, quickly emerges from the lake, taking Sora with him.

Sora's still wrapped around him as he takes a few breaths to return the air to his lungs, but he does eventually unwind his legs from Riku, letting his feet hit the ground. They stare at each other for a moment, but they must've had the same idea, because they both go back in to steal but one more kiss.

This kiss lasts longer than the rest. They know the sun has already begun to rise, and it feels like goodbye.

But, they still have a few moments don't they?

So, Sora, hands on Riku's shoulders as Riku stares into his eyes, hands around Sora's waist, bites his lip, and makes a split-second decision. He turns, hands flying away from Riku's shoulders, Riku's hands falling back to his sides.

"Race ya to the domain!" Sora calls back, a playful smile on his face, before diving into the water.

The look of surprise and confusion on Riku's face shifts as he realizes what just happened. "Cheater!" he calls to Sora as Sora swims up the waterfall, obviously in the lead.

No matter. Riku can't hope to match Sora in a swim, much less swim up a waterfall, but if he can just make it to Upper Zora's river where there's more land...

Riku smirks as his body begins to break down into smaller and smaller black pieces, flying up into the sky.

~

Sora can't help but look back, afraid that Riku is catching up (even though he knows Riku could not even hope to swim the way he can), but when he doesn't see him, his heart bursts into excitement. _I'm gonna win!_

But that's until he makes it to Upper Zora's river, and sees Riku ahead of him, sprinting on land.

"Hey! How'd you get here?!" Sora demands, calling out to Riku. He pushes himself to swim faster, and sticks his head below the water so he can put all his focus into beating Riku.

~

Riku knows he's going to lose. Sora's even faster in water than Riku is on land, and there's no way Riku can climb up to the Zora's Throne Room, so...he lets his body disassemble itself into smaller and smaller parts, floating back up into the sky, until they reform themselves from the feet up, and Riku stands beside the entrance to the throne room, atop the waterfall.

It's not long before Sora emerges after swimming up the waterfall, a huge smile on his face, until he notices Riku standing there. His smile turns upside down. "Hey! How'd you get here so fast..." Sora grumbles. "There's no way you could've beat me, unless...unless..."

Sora playfully hits Riku's arm. "You _cheater_! You _warped_ didn't you?"

Riku chuckles, a triumphant look upon his face "Cheating? Me? Never. I simply utilized my abilities as you did. I mean...how _ever_ was I to beat someone that could swim up a _waterfall_? It's all fair game."

"B-but- Well... I mean... But... B-but that's- That doesn't...it's no fair... Why don't we just call it a draw?"

"Because I won," Riku laughs.

"But...but...you cheated!"

"No, I didn't."

"You did! You didn't even really race! You just warped ahead!"

"Okay, okay, fine," Riku concedes, "We'll call it a draw."

Sora puffs out his cheeks, frowning, "Thanks."

Riku resists the urge to laugh at adorable pouty Sora, and instead turns his gaze up to the sky, dread settling in his stomach. He would have to leave soon. He's a strong twili, so he can handle being under the light of the sun for longer than most, but not forever, and he can't risk being caught by the Zora guards that would surely see him against the light. His expression changes to sad one as he strides over to Sora, and wraps his arms around him, holding him desperately.

Sora's face and body softens as he hugs back.

Riku never wants to leave just as much as Sora doesn't want him to, but they would see each other again, just like they always do. So, eventually, they reluctantly pull back, and Riku walks away, leaving Sora standing there.

Once in appropriate shade, Riku turns to wave goodbye to Sora just as the sun reaches higher and the light pours out over Sora, illuminating him and the smile Sora happens to smile at him as he waves back. It nearly breaks Riku's heart, and he gives Sora one last longing, loving look as his body disassembles itself, then reassembles itself in the mirror chamber.

Riku walks slowly up the staircase, and as if reacting to his presence, the ground under his feet glows, revealing another staircase. He walks up the second set of stairs, then stands still in the center of the circle the stairs stop at.

The smell of light, of sunshine (starfruit, citrus, and sunflowers), invades Riku's senses, and it's just now that he realizes Sora's smell rubbed off on him. He revels in it as the Mirror of Twilight activates and his body begins to disassemble again.

"Just you wait, Sora. One day...you and I will go on an endless journey. I promise," he says, just before his body completely disassembles and he's transported into the Twilight Realm.

Riku would give up anything to spend every moment with Sora, and take him on the journey of freedom they both desire.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Also, this doesn't really matter much to the story but...Aqua is totally Sora's mom in this AU
> 
> I also hope someone caught the Twilight Princess reference/joke😂


End file.
